Fate's White Roses
by malanapen
Summary: The Ministry issues a marriage law and Harry complies while attending his eighth year. H/HR non-canon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Letters

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _The Ministry of Magic has reestablished a temporary ordinance, Statue 1045-25-2A, to instate Ministry of Magic approved marriages for the preservation of the magical community and reform the bonds the recent war has torn apart. The Marriage Law gives the Ministry of Magic the right to assign spouses to those of age. The Marriage Law is implemented for all of those of child baring age: seventeen (17) years of age (by the first of this year) to those of thirty-five (35) years old. Due to the influx of the population that is subject to the law, there will be three (3) dates for the procedure to be enacted. The first two dates shall occur during the summer months. You, Mr. Harry James Potter, will fall under the third date. The third is scheduled for September 1_ _st_ _. The enrolled Seventh and Eighth year students are to report to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the Hogwarts Express and remain in the Great Hall to await further Ministry of Magic instruction._

 _Looking forward to your participation,_

 _Jason Turpin_

 _Assistant Manger in Law Relations_

Harry sat speechless as he read his letter. The breakfast table at the Burrow was rather quiet as all those who received their letters read and processed the information that was required of them. Mrs. Weasley held a pan full of hot sausages as she leaned over to read Ron's letter. The sausages rolled out of the pan on to the table, going unnoticed.

"What are they playing at?" asked Ron, looking dumbfounded at Hermione. For once, she looked just as startled as he was as she remained silent.

"Dad?" asked George. "This says I have to report to the Ministry next Monday."

Mr. Weasley met the eyes of all those at the table.

"There was a report circulating around the Ministry of how the war took a toll on the population in Britain. The numbers further deceased with each imprisonment. I guess the Wizengamont believes that enacting this law that it will encourage repopulating. I'll try to find out more at work."

Harry didn't like it being left up in the air. Maybe he should have given the politicians more attention over the summer than he would know about the law or could have prevented it altogether.

Harry glanced at Ginny, who offered a brief smile. The flutter of butterfly's shifted in his stomach. He gave her a shy smile in return.

Ginny and he resumed their relationship after the war. For all intensive purposes, he felt their relationship was going well. He could devote his attention wholly to her. More so now that he didn't have to worry about some crazy wizard who was intent on killing him.

Ron and Hermione's relationship took off as well. Mrs. Weasley was simply buzzing around with happiness of the couples and would make references at times to a supposed 'double weddings' that caused Harry to scuffle nervously and the tips of Ron's ears to go red. Neither felt that they were ready for marriage, but now, they would have no choice if the Ministry insisted upon it.

"Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear.

She motioned for the back door to walk outside. Harry followed her silently as the Weasley family continued to discuss the letters.

"Harry," she began, training her eyes straight ahead. "I know what you are thinking and you are probably right. The Ministry will listen to you and change this law."

His stomach twisted. It was the exact opposite of what he was thinking. In fact, he understood why the Ministry acted. He thought it was wrong to insisted they marry so young and for the choice of their spouses taken away from them. Maybe the age limit could've been raised or do some type of incentives for married couples to start a family or have more children.

"Wait a minute, Ginny," he cut her off. "Do you not remember the last three years? The Ministry of Magic does not listen to me nor care about me as long as I do as they say. Opposing them on this law will not change anything."

Her eyes flashed.

"What if they pair me with someone else? What if it's a Slytherin? Will you just let them hurt me? What about the others, who were on your side of the war, getting paired with someone on the other side?"

"Ginny," he couldn't hide the exasperation in his voice. "There are hundreds of people working in the Ministry. Surely one of them has already thought of this and even argued it before passing the law."

"You don't care if they force us apart," she spat. "I waited for you and I've hardly seen you this summer. Do you not want to be together?"

"You did not wait on me," he argued back. Her unfounded claims pricked his heart. "You told me yourself that you dated Dean during Christmas. You know what I was doing Christmas? I was in Godrick's Hollow, nearly getting killed by Voldemort's snake."

She mumbled in frustration.

"I'm tired of hearing of everything you all had to do during your searching. You weren't the only ones who suffered. We—"

"I don't want to talk about," he cut in. "There's no point in arguing."

"Yes there is." Her cheeks flushed the same red hue as her hair. "You fought the injustices of You-Know-Who so that we would have the freedom to chose our courses of life. Now, the Ministry is placing restrictions on us and taking that freedom away that you fought for."

"I did, but I fought Voldemort. He was my enemy. It's someone else's turn to take on the Ministry of Magic."

Ginny stormed away without a response. Harry watched after her knowing that he made the right decision for himself. If he were to take on the Ministry over this new law, there would be additional pressure on him to take up a position within the Ministry and since this was a law, the pressure would surround a political position. Ginny argued over the freedom of choice taken away from her, or the people at large. What about his life? Harry never truly had a choice of what he did with his life from the beginning. At this point, he wanted the choice to stay as far as possible away from the Ministry. His choice of spouse may be taken from him, but he'll still get the choice of his career.

He walked aimlessly in the backyard thinking to himself and hardly registered when Ron and Hermione joined him.

"I take it you're not going to charge the Ministry keep?" stated Ron.

Harry shook his head then sighed. "I'm tired of fighting."

"That's what I tried to explain to Ginny," Hermione said. "We've got enough time for the people to argue and protest. This is not our fight anymore."

Harry smiled at her use of the word " _our_ ". Hermione was loyal beyond a fault.

"But what if you two don't get paired with one another?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. Hermione opened her mouth, but hesitated and looked to Ron, who nodded.

"We discussed it," Hermione admitted. "During the war, I guess my - our - emotions got the best of us. You know, the life and death choices with quick decisions. Ron and I wanted to take things slow, and I think it's safe to say," she paused, chancing a quick glance at Ron again, "that neither of us wish to separate, but we're not invested enough for it to hurt if we are."

Harry nodded. He felt like Ginny and he were in the same situation as they were. Though, he was attracted to Ginny physically and at times he enjoyed her company, but she was demanding and her tempter got the best of her on more than one occasion.

"Just as long as nothing comes between us," said Ron rather firmly, looking between the two of them. "I made my mistakes in the past and whatever happens, even if either of you get paired with a Slytherin, I'll behave myself."

"Me too," echoed Harry. Hermione nodded. Harry felt an ache in his chest from the thoughts of them being separated for unknown reasons. He had been with them so long that thoughts of being with out his best friends scared him a little. There was a mutual understanding that passed between them that the marriage law topic was closed.

"I'm sorry if I upset Ginny," Harry apologized to Ron.

"Don't worry about it," he answered. "She'll grow up some time."

"She said something that makes me wondered if she's right."

"How so?" asked Hermione.

"Well, what if those from opposite sides of the war are paired together? Do you think that some will take advantage of it and abuse the other spouse in the marriage?"

"That is a concern," she responded, looking thoughtful. "I know you don't want to get involved, however, I've wanted to take S.P.E.W. further." Harry knew what she was thinking. Ron seemed to follow too for he didn't interrupt her. "This could be my starting block for equal rights among all magic creatures, starting with the human counter parts."

It was later agreed on, that Hermione would drafted two letters of their concern. One was to the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamont and the other as an open letter to the _Daily Prophet_. They each signed their names to the letters and sent them to their locations. The _Daily Prophet_ printed the letter immediately and over the next few days other articles were written with additional concerns. The first date of the marriages were postponed for a week as the Ministry addressed each of the concerns.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione received a personal owl from the Minister.

 _Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger,_

 _I would personally like to offer my gratitude for bringing your concerns on the matter of the safety of the perspective spouses and their roles in the war to our attention. Others brought forward the same concerns and a solution has been put in place._

 _The Ministry has two methods in determining the couples. The first is by means of separating the Soul Mates through an easy detective charm. Those without Soul Mates are then required to an aura scan. Those with the near same scans results will go through a personality test to see compatibility. There is also a third option that the Ministry will yield to, and that is the already agreed upon arranged marriages that many of the older families obtain through contracts. The Ministry will not break said contracts in leave of the law._

 _If these solutions are not addressed fully of your concerns, please send a reply by my owl._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

Harry was slightly relieved by the solution, but it did not put him to ease any. He was still to marry some girl within the next month. He glanced over at Hermione who read the letter to the rest of the Weasley family. Ginny sat beside her on the couch, with a blank expression as she listened. When Hermione finished, Ginny looked up to meet Harry's eyes. Her brows furrowed and turned away quickly. She had not spoken to him in the last week and avoided any rooms he occupied.

"Who wants to play quidditch?" he asked, needing to relieve the growing tension in the room. Several grins were exchanged before they spent the rest of the day ignoring their troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowlings and do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter Two:

The atmosphere at the Burrow grew tense as evening set in. Ginny pointedly blamed Harry for not doing more to fight against the marriage law. Mrs. Weasley was torn and argued that it was not Harry's fault but the Ministry who governed the people. She did not want her children to leave her, but she welcomed the idea of having a larger family. Mr. Weasley remained silent and the other Weasley children faced immediate marriages of their own the following day and did not wish to speculate further on the matter.

Harry took it as his time to leave the company. His heart ached at the thought of leaving Ron and Hermione, but it was time. They couldn't stay together forever. Friends, sure. But Harry needed to be by himself for a while.

When Mrs. Weasley proved unsuccessful of why he should stay, she pressed a bundle of dinner's leftovers into his hands and made him promise to return soon. Then her tears began mixed with sobs that sounded similar to her children were leaving her.

Mr. Weasley escorted Harry outside the Burrow with Ron and Hermione following them.

"It's hard for her," Mr. Weasley said. His voice sounded rough. "After Fred's…death, then Charlie, Bill and Fleur returning to their homes, Molly is having a hard time. Do not worry about her. She will get better with time. I believe we all will." He pulled Harry into a hug. "Promise me you will take care of yourself, Harry. You've been through a lot. Time will heal you too."

Harry nodded. There had been a lot of pressure on his shoulders over the years and then suddenly, it was gone. Only guilt of the deaths seemed to replace it and an uncomfortable emptiness. He had no course, he had nothing to live for. His life thus far was mostly devoted to Voldemort, and now there was nothing.

"I promise," he mumbled.

Maybe time alone would heal him. Maybe he needed to find something that he could focus on, something that could define him as him and not the Savior that he was known as.

Mr. Weasley left Harry alone with Ron and Hermione to say their goodbyes. Hermione stepped up, taking him into her arms. She sniffed, holding back her tears.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," she said. "I will be visiting soon."

He laughed. "Of course you will."

Ron took his turn, giving Harry a one arm shoulder hug.

"Take care of yourself, mate," he said.

It felt odd to leave them. They had been together for months, Hermione more so, barely surviving. Harry had grown dependent on their present. He knew he was in for a rough few days until Ron and Hermione visited.

Harry said his goodbyes and Disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

The daylight was fading into late evening, but he could still make out the old bricks of dilapidated houses from across the street. He peer out from the shabby square before he chanced walking out into the open. There were still un-captured Death Eaters roaming about and he was sure that after the Minsitry of Magic's close call with Yaxley, Vordemort knew of their temporary hideout.

Harry shivered. He dreaded what waited for him inside.

He crept across the street, only hearing a faint car a block over. This end of London was usually quiet.

Number Twelve stood before him. The secret that Dumbledore once held must've been broken when Yaxley arrived, or if there was some underline connection that the headquarters would remain secret until Voldemort's death. Harry didn't know or really cared at that point.

Harry placed his hand on the door knob, feeling the wards of the house recognizing him. A faint hum tingled down his arm and the door opened at the touch. The entrance hall was still dark and gloomy. Dust coated the floor.

Harry raised his wand, not sure what to expect. Was Kreacher dead? Any lingering jinxes remaining they didn't run into last time?

Hair raised on the back of his neck as he stepped further into the entry. He held his breath and casted a silent Lumos. He lifted his wand as the light fell across the dark hall.

A loud Crack sliced through the air. Harry jumped back from the sound, _Stupefy_ ready on his lips. But he froze.

Kreacher was on his knees sobbing, pulling his ears down around him to wipe away the tears, then twist them in his own self inflicted punishment.

"Kreacher is sorry Master Harry. Kreacher could not keep wizard from going through Mistress's house. He defiled the Black house. Kreacher tried to put right and fix what nasty man broke, but Kreacher is not fixing everything." The old house elf broke apart in his sorrow. Fat tears poured from his eyes. "Master Harry is not coming back. Kreacher is alone."

Harry lowered himself so that he was nearly level with the elf.

"Kreacher, you have honored the house and the family of Black far greater than any other house elf can. You stayed to defend it. I can not thank you enough. I'm sure they would have burned the house to the ground without a second thought."

Kreacher cried even more. Harry raised his wand and flicked on the gas lamps so that he could see the extent of the damage. The entry hall and stairs looked the same as ever.

"Kreacher, is there anyone else here or has been here since the Death Eater left?"

He shook his head, his ear flapped back and forth with the movement.

"Kreacher is sealing the wards to block dark wizards from entering. Only Master Harry could unseal them."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He closed the front door quickly.

"How do I reseal the wards?"

"Master Harry is needing to reach out with his magic and touch the houses magic to close the wards."

He focused for a moment and it was as if the house had been reaching out for him the entire time he stood there. He felt the magic swirl around him, deepening into the foundation of the house, binding them together. With a shutter, the wards snapped close, blocking the world outside once more. Only the dark empty house remained around him. Silent as ever apart from Kreacher's harsh breathing. Harry never felt more alone.

He knew the house needed inspected for the broken items or more attention given to Kreacher's emotional state, but Harry was tired. He's already been through enough tense to last a life time. Now, he just wanted to sleep.

Harry handed the remaining food to Kreacher, told him to eat what he wished of it and that Harry would speak with him more in the morning. Harry climbed the steps to the room he had shared with Ron. He wanted a bed to sleep in, not camp out in the drawing room like he, Ron, and Hermione had done when they were last there.

The room had a stale smell to it and the top blanket was dusty, but a simple cleaning charm had the bed ready. The portrait of Phineas Black on the wall was blank.

Harry pulled out his pajama's from the small bag he brought with him from the Burrow. It was all he had left that was his own. His trunk was destroy when the Burrow was attacked last summer. Before the Death Eater's swarmed their house, Mr. Weasley destroyed all evidence Harry had been there to save his family. Harry was grateful Mr. Weasley acted as quickly as he had and said it was only things inside when he apologized to Harry. However, Harry only had the few items Hermione had in her bag.

The night passed slowly. Harry struggled between feeling of loneliness and memories of his past. Different events of the war popped in his head, but memories of Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley, Moody, Snape, and Dumbledore took the forefront. Harry vagley wondered if it was because he was back inside the house. He vowed that when the morning came, he wanted to start a major sweep through of the house to purge it from the grim of disuse and the damage of the Death Eater, but mostly to rid the house of the memories. It was time to make it his own home.

Finally the first rays of light fitlered in through the window. A while later, a low hum of vehicles passed by the house as people left for their jobs. Harry laid in bed until his back ached from lying still for so long.

Kreacher had a small brunch prepared for him on the table in the kitchen. Harry took his seat and past memories of the Christmas meal he ate there with the Weasley's, Sirius, Moody, and Lupin. He remembered how infectious Sirius was at having the house full and even the ridilous story of Mundungus driving them to St. Mungo's with the "borrowed" car.

The ache in Harry's chest grew to the point the couldn't eat the food before him. The smell, though mouthwatering, turned his stomach. Harry shoved his plate away to focus his mind on lighter thoughts.

A crack sounded right beside Harry, causing him to jump to the side of his chair, almost toppling himself to the floor before steading himself.

Kreacher stood beside him, holding a red glass bottle.

"This came for you this morning," Kreacher said, presenting him the bottle with a letter tied to the top.

"Thank you," he replied.

Harry pulled the note and read it.

 _For your first night alone and for my last night alone._

 _George_

Harry slumped in his chair. He completely forgot the older Weasley children were leaving for the Ministry today for their marriages. George would be the one suffering the most with it. He had just lost Fred, his best friend, only a short time ago and now he had to be paired up with someone else before he was fully passed his mourning. Maybe with George stating it was his last night alone, that maybe he looked forward to being with someone again.

Harry stared at the letter wondering how the rest of the Weasley's were getting on. He was sure Mrs. Weasley would be in a right state. Bill and Fleur were already married, but that left Charlie and Percy too with George. With everything going on, Ron and Hermione probably would not be visiting in the next few days as he had hoped.

The bottle almost gleamed from the liquid inside. Firewhiskey was written in bold letters across the golden label. There was a moment of doubt if he should drink it, but it passed quickly. He pulled the seal away and soon all his tormented memories faded away.

Author note:

There was a concern written in the reviews that I feel incline to address. I am strongly against rape of any kind. I have a friend who was raped seven years ago and I've seen her struggle with the aftermath. I do not wish to inflict that upon anyone, including fantasy characters. This story is not about rape or a government inflicted forced rape. I rated this story "T" only because of a few strong words and maybe some interaction with Death Eaters later. I do not plan to have any sex scenes or mature content. I only want to focus on the relationship/interaction between Harry and Hermione. I had five chapters written, but to clarify this issue, I rewrote some chapters to transition the story better. Sorry for the delay in posting. It did take longer for me to write it than I anticipated.

Yes, I do believe the commenter is right that the soul mate stories are non-Harry Potter. I think it is more of a romantic fantasy. Arranged marriages are not common in my country, but I cannot rule out that they don't exist. I have not researched it, but I believe it is common assumption that in the "pureblood" society of the wizarding world that there is/was arranged marriages. If anyone knows officially, please let me know. I hope this helps clarify a few things.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowlings and do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Small author note: Sorry this has taken so long to upload. This is only half of the chapter. I will post the rest very soon. Or at least, soon from my definition.

Chapter Three:

"Harry, wake up," he heard near to his ear.

A pounding headache broke through any trace of thought Harry would possibly have. It over shadowed every sore muscle and sluggish movement he made in reaction. Somehow his hands jumped to the side of his head, but the pressure they inflicted upon the tender flesh made him groan in pain.

"Harry," called the voice. There was an added shake to his shoulder. He jerked away, but only fell to the bare floor with a thud. A clang of glass sounded as his elbow bumped into something solid.

"Ouch," he called, as a throbbing ache in his shoulder added to his head pain.

"Well," said the voice. "You deserve that and a lot worse."

It slowly dawned on him that he knew the voice. Harry tried opening his eyes, but the brightness of the room burned his retinas, causing them to water.

"Hermione," he gasped. He dropped his head into his hands. His own voice intensified his pain.

"Yes," she hissed. "Three days, Harry. _Three_ days." He heard the sounds of the bed springs groan as she sat down heavily on them. "We left you alone for three days thinking you needed the time to think and adjust. How could I be so wrong? I never suspected there was liquor here or that you would be incline to drink it."

"And more," Harry admitted, though his voice sounded hoarse. The blanket that was partly wrapped around him from his fall, pulled tightly about his leg. He tried kicking it loose, but fail. "Ran out. I need more." Drinking was the only way to make the thoughts go away, or at least it drowned out everything to the point he couldn't focus on any one thing.

"No." Her voice was hard. "You will never have another drop of fire whiskey, brandy, or whatever else you have here. When you are coherent, I'll make you swear it."

"Er," he managed. "Hangover potion?"

"No. I want you to remember what this feels like. Maybe it will detour you from future drinking escapades."

"But it hurts."

"So what? Pain is part of everyday life. The recovery makes us who we are."

"Please Hermione, no philosophy," he grunted. Harry pulled the remainder of the blanket from the bed and covered his head to block out the bright light. "I won't remember it anyway."

"You will remember it when Andromeda arrives."

"Why is she coming? What of Teddy?" When he thought of his godson, Harry pulled the blanket away and managed to open his eyes to focus on Hermione. "Is he all right?"

"Yes," she answered, sighing. "No need to worry. She's taking him to the Burrow for Mrs. Weasley to watch him before she comes here."

"Why is she coming?"

"Because you're a mess. And I believe out of everyone, she would understand you best and you trust her to open up to her."

Harry shifted so that his back rested against the bedside. "Hermione…"

"Please talk to her, Harry." Hermione slide down to the floor to sit beside him. "We've all been through a lot, but you have the most. You need to talk it out."

He breathed in deeply, trying to arrange his thoughts. He wasn't really sure if he was ready to share his woes with another person, even Andromeda. Or his memories. He shuttered remembering his lonely walk to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione took one of his hands between both of hers. Heat seeped into his cool skin.

"Why do I need to talk about it? The trials already pulled out every detail from me and published it to the public. What else is there?"

"For one," cut in a smooth calm voice, "I don't read the _Daily Prophet_ , so you can assume that I know nothing."

"Andy," Harry greeted, looking up to the woman he grew to admire. She was tall and regal, but unlike her sisters, she radiated warmth.

"It's good to see you again, Harry," Andromeda replied. "Hermione, dear, thank you for flooing me. I had no idea he was suffering."

Harry scowled. He did not think he was as bad off as they were insinuating. Sure, his memory was a bit fuzzy over the last few days - or three as Hermione stated - and sure, his head ached horribly, but he could still manage if he needed to.

"When was the last time you ate, child?" Andromeda entered the room and her dark eyes scanned over Harry as he remained on the floor.

He thought hard to her question, but came up blank. "At the Weasleys, maybe?"

She hummed. "Here's what I want you to do. You will shower, shave, brush your teeth, put on clean clothes, and only then will you accompany me in the kitchen for a light lunch. There will be no arguments in the matter. I will give you thirty minutes before you are to present yourself in the kitchen." Harry groaned and laid his head upon Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, may I see you out?"

"Yes," she answered. She gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek and gently pushed him aside so she could stand on her feet. "Please get better Harry. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Why so long?"

"I'm going to see my parents and return their memories."

"Oh," he mumbled.

"I'll see you later than." She was out the door, joining Andromeda in a conversation that faded as they drifted further away. With a heavy sigh, Harry pulled himself to his feet, fighting back the dizziness and began his task that was set before him.

Four days passed, leaving him within the sole company of Andromeda. She started by asking him irreverent questions to begin each day, then her questioning would broach topics that left Harry emotionally and physically drained. He revealed his past with the Dursleys and then his yearly experiences at Hogwarts. Andromeda remain silent each time he spoke in detail of the deaths that accrued because of him: his parents, Professor Quirrell, Cedric, Barty Crouch and Barty Crouch Junior, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Fred, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Cleevy, and many others. Andy would take each of the deaths and go through them in detail to each show that is was not Harry's fault they were gone. As often times, it was their decision to fight in the war or that it was Voldemort who was optimally responsible.

"You were a pawn in the game of life," she told him. "None of us can control the outcome. Other peoples decisions are not our own. They chose to fight or worked for Voldemort. You can not control everything that happens, Harry. There are times you just need to let go and let life work the way it was meant to. And yes, that sometimes means others will be left with a hard path to follow, but it is not your fault."

Slowly, Harry began to feel better. Just being able to tell someone everything seemed to lift much of the turmoil from him.

On the last day Andromeda was to devote her time to Harry, she asked about his relationship with Ginny.

"I don't know how it is," he answered honestly. They had just finished their lunch. Kreacher gathered the soup bowls as they remain seated at the table.

"Have you wrote her since you've moved here?" Harry shook his head. "Do you miss her?"

"I think so, but I don't know. I've not really thought about her." With nothing to occupy his hands, he took up his tea cup and sipped slowly, allowing the hot drink to warm him from the sudden chill he felt.

"Who have you thought of, besides who we've already discussed?"

Her dark eyes trained themselves on him, waiting for an answer. Harry sat the cup back on the saucer and stared down into the liquid.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Ron and Hermione. I guess several of the Weasley's. I've thought of asking you to bring Teddy by, but I didn't want him to see me like this."

"Teddy is still a baby," she replied gently. "He would never care what you look like as long as you loved him."

"I do," he admitted.

"Then you need to take care of yourself." Harry nodded. "Would you feel up to a visit from the Weasley's? I know Molly misses you dearly."

Harry flinched. He remembered how Mrs. Weasley cried when he left. It may be slightly selfish on his own part, but he wasn't sure he was ready to see her or the rest of them. He didn't want them upset nor to have his own depressed memories come back.

"Maybe a visit from Ron would work."

Andy smiled. "I shall pass it along."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowlings and do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter Four

Andy arranged for Ron to visit the following day. Andy decided to stay home to spend time with Teddy since Ron agreed to spend the day with Harry. Ron and Harry had been through thick and thin, but Harry had a million thoughts racing through his head of Ron's reaction when he arrives. He was sure his friend was disappointed in him and probably worried to an extent. Harry also feared that Ron would pity him.

He didn't want pity. He wished he never sunk as deep into his depression or that he had the willpower to seek out the help he needed. Right after the war, people asked him how he was getting on. Harry assumed they asked out of politeness, but truly did not care either way. After his talks with Andy, they assumed Harry was in stock after the war and had mentally blocked everything out. He was there physically and responding to people, but that was all he did.

Now, he had to face a different challenge: his best friend.

Harry sat in front of the floo, waiting for Ron's arrival, but he grew impatient and hovered between the hall to the kitchen and the parlor, unsure if he should ask Kreacher for tea or wait. In the end, he stepped out of the kitchen to call for Kreacher, but the fire flared to life.

Harry sucked in a breath as he froze in place.

Green flames lit up the hearth and, suddenly, a spinning Ron appeared.

He seemed to be struggle with something that Harry couldn't get a good sight on since Ron was jerking and twisting around.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron called. "Get this terror off me."

Harry leap forward to see that Ron wasn't wearing a Cannon's orange team shirt, but instead had a ginger fur ball, Hermione's cat, climbing in his arms. Harry grabbed the cat, who settled quickly in his arms with a content purr.

"Why'd you bring Crookshanks?" he asked Ron.

Ron pulled back his arm to reveal a deep gash oozing drops of blood.

"I didn't," he answered, pulled the bottom of his shirt around to apply pressure to his wound. "I'd have the cat put down before I'd willingly take him anywhere. He's a menace, that one."

"Then how'd he get here?"

Ron and Harry moved away from the fireplace and took seats opposite each other at the table. Crookshanks hopped down from Harry's arms and darted out of the room.

"He appeared just as I was leaving. I tell you, Harry. That cat is on another level. He knew I was coming here."

"I'm surprised Hermione left him behind." Harry saw Ron winch as he pulled his arm out to examine the scratch. Rather than deal with a wound the old way, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a healing charm. The blood disappeared and the skin healed over.

"Thanks,"' he mumbled. "He was gone after Bill's wedding. After the war, he wasn't around the Burrow. Hermione said the attack must have scared him off. Then today, here he is." Ron waved absently in the direction Crookshanks went.

Kreacher appeared in the kitchen and Harry called for tea. A few moments later, steaming cups were sat between them before Kreacher left them.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to know he survived."

"She'll be more than happy. She'll be all sappy and carry the terror around again. Remember how protective she is of him? It's frightening."

Harry laughed.

Ron sat back and gave Harry a studying look. "It's good to see you laugh again."

That sobered Harry up. He shrugged as his friend continued his stare. His hands cupped the warm mug after taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Things change," he admitted after a lengthy pause. "Andy helped."

Ron shuffled in his seat. Harry knew he was uncomfortable. This was more Hermione's territory. She was good with emotions and serious things. Ron was good in bringing humor.

"I'm glad she did. You know…"

"Listen Ron, you don't need to say anything," he interrupted. "It's means more that you're here. We'll let the past stay in the past."

Ron huffed. "I need to say something." Harry waited for him to continue. Neither of them liked this, but if it made Ron feel better, Harry would let him say his peace. "Just know that I'm here if you need anything. We've all been through a hell of a lot over the years. With our luck, we'll have more to go through. But that doesn't mean I'll leave you all again. I've been a shitty friend at times and I'll probably be a shitty friend in the future, but know that I'll still be here when you need me."

Harry nodded. "Same goes for me as well."

Ron smiled. "Good. Now that's over with, I'm surprised you haven't asked me about Ginny - who is still moody - or the marriages."

Truthfully, he was curiously about both topics, but it was awkward to bring up Ginny. There was still something there that he wanted to hold on to. However, he felt that the longer they were apart, the less that hold was wanted.

"What about the marriages? Who'd your brothers marry?"

Ron grinned. "Well, the biggest surprise was my brother Charlie. Charlie had a soul mate who turned out to be a bloke. We suspected he fancied blokes, but mum never did. She claims she doesn't care but she was so shocked that she didn't speak for a week. You'd think that after Fred and George, nothing would surprise her anymore." Ron laughed.

Harry had to agree on that. With the experiments the twins normally conducted, nothing should rattle Mrs. Weasley. Though, the war did change a lot of people. Mrs. Weasley included. Losing Fred was a sore topic to touch on.

"What of Percy and George?"

"Percy was matched to Penelope Clearwater and George with Angelina Johnson."

"Well, that's good." Harry noted Ron didn't seem upset about the pairs.

Ron gave a shoulder shrug. "Yeah, they weren't bad. I'm just worried who I'm going to end up with, you know?" There was no reason for Harry to respond. It was obvious he felt the same. "Did you hear Professor McGonagall stormed into the Ministry to have them change a whole bunch of procedures with the marriages."

Harry shifted in his seat. "How so?"

Ron finished off his tea before answering. "She convinced the Ministry to sponsor marriage counseling and set aside the first three months for courting. The final marriage bonds aren't supposed to settle until the courting is completed. McGonagall even had them add an addendum that unsuitable couples can file for annulment after one year."

"Wow," he answered.

He felt gratitude to the professor for taking a stand against the law. There was no way Harry could have even considered all the areas the law would affect or even see the wider picture. He was an act now, think later type of sort. Seeing the larger picture was never in his scope, unless it dealt with the prophecy. And that took Dumbledore revealing much of Tom Riddles past and theory before Harry had anything to even go on. It was all Dumbledore who really defeated Tom in the end. Harry was just the tool to finish the job.

Or at least, that was his current frame of mind in how he could accept the war and all the participants, regardless of the side. They all had roles to play. Some were just larger than others.

"What about us at Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugged. "I haven't heard. Dad said they're working on the details. It's harder because of the new wards surrounding the school and the school governors are fighting to keep the school as normal as possible in light of recent events. Dad said Hogwarts is going to have more students than ever because of the war and many students who were muggleborn or half blood didn't go to school last year or didn't get their letters. It'll be weird going back."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Especially, this may be the first year I won't have to worry about dying."

Ron grinned.

They chatted for another hour until Ron claimed he was hungry. Rather than going home, he suggested they go out. Harry was a little apprehensive, but decided he had been cooped up inside too long. Plus, he needed some reading material. He might as well retrieve his Hogwarts books and see if there was any study material for the Newts.

Those books could only be found in Diagon Alley.


	5. Fate's Update

Fate's White Roses Update

First thing – I'm truly sorry for the delay. I do NOT want to cancel the story. I AM still working on it. Unfortunately, I'm dealing with a writer's block, but I'm trying to power through it. All three of my wip's (work in process) are suffering.

Second – the outline is finished. I am seriously excited about it and love the twist that happens. It's going to be a much longer story than I wanted, but I hope it all comes together well and you'll love it.

Third – I sincerely like to thank each of you who pointed out my mistake. I have read way too many fan fiction stories that I'm forgetting Ms. J.K. Rowlings' wonderful work. I am rereading the series (on book 2) just to refresh myself on it.

Fourth – I'm pushing myself to have the next chapter posted no later than next week. This writer's block is a nightmare. I know exactly where I want to get the story to, but this bump in the road is like a mountain. Once I get passed these few pre-Hogwarts chapters, I really hope the following chapters are posted in a more timely fashion. I have several Hogwart's chapters written, but I've got to connect the dots first.

Thank you all for your patience.

Malana Pen

A few answers to questions:

I'm doing a mix of books and movies. I'm currently rereading the series, but the movies are a quicker reference for me to look to. Sorry if this confuses anyone. Truthfully, I've read the whole series 10+ times, but I've seen the movies even more.

I completely forgot about Phineas Black's portrait. That will definitely need to find a place in the story. What a wonderful idea!

This is a Harry and Hermione pairing. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea. I hope you like the story regardless.

Yes, there are mistakes and a beta would be great. When it's your own writing, it is hard to see your own mistakes.

My Ron is a little bit more laid back. The war changed him, just as it does everyone else. Also, I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I can't personally tap into the same mind set she had for each character. There's probably more that she had in her mind for them that we never saw in the works.

My Malana is from the Hawaiian "light". Though, the India Malana is a pretty mountain village.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowlings and do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

Authors note: Many thanks to all who comment. Yes! I did forget that Harry's wand was fixed and I've changed the ending of chapter four to correct the mistake. Also, a few of you have asked questions so I answered them at the foot of the update (previous post).

Note two: Sorry for the very long delay. (You all should have yelled at me to hurry.) The chapter became longer than I had anticipated and I'm still fighting the writer's block. Several changes have happened at work this year: I got a new boss, than I received a job promotion, so my workload has tripled.

***Please forgive the mistakes - my mind has seriously been exhausted***

Chapter Five

The Leaky Cauldron looked no different from the first time Harry walked through the door nearly eight years ago. It was still a dark and shabby pub. The room was full of patrons enjoying the company of those around them as they ate their lunches. One woman, reeking of sherry, sat near the front door with multiple empty glasses on her table. Ron entered first and an instant hush fell in the open room. Harry was behind him and froze in mid step. Multiple eyes fixed on him. If it wasn't for the many years that had passed, Harry could have sworn this could have been his first time to the pub if it wasn't for Ron being there instead of Hagrid.

Ron turned to give him a shrug then walked quickly to the bar.

"Tom," he said asked the bald bartender. "Can we get a private room?"

The bartender motioned for them to follow him, but before they could, they were intercepted. The patrons came alive instantly. Chatter broke out and Harry found himself surrounded. There were so many talking over one another that left Harry just nodding and shaking hands of those who grabbed his hand.

"Hey," Ron shouted. The crowd pushed against him as well, thanking him and shaking his hands.

Everyone started pulling at Harry's clothes. He pushed away the hands, but they only pushed back. The next moment, Harry's back was painfully pressed against the bar as Ron casted a shield charm. A large invisible wall barrier separated them from the patrons. Stunned expressed splashed across their faces as they stared at Ron's raised wand. The sherry woman stood in the front, hiccuped so hard that her hat toppled without her notice.

"We've gave all the necessary interviews," Ron proclaimed to the crowd. "We appreciate your kindness and thanks, but today we would like a bit of privacy."

"Yes, thank you," echoed Harry.

Everyone there watched after them with disappointment, but kept their distance. Ron lowered the charm and motioned for the bartender to continue. Tom led them down a narrow hallway to a parlor. He lit the fireplace, took their orders, and bowed himself out the room with a promise to return shortly.

"Thanks for out there," Harry said. "I still don't know what to say to people when they…" Thank him for killing someone, for fighting in the war, praising him for the same things… It was uncomfortable and highly unnecessary. Though, it was a little bit better than those who yelled at him for taking too long to end the war as if it was his choice for more people to die.

Ron shrugged. "I've made a few trips to Diagon Alley to George's shop," he answered. "That's not the first time people have said anything to me."

Tom returned short after, bringing them an order each of fish and chips with a couple of mugs of water. Harry knew Ron insisted on water for them to drink so as not to tempt him again. Harry was grateful, but also didn't like people having to make sacrifices for him.

"It's on the house," he said, as he opened the door to leave.

"We can pay…" Harry offered. Tom ignored him, closing the door with a final snap.

"Well, that was rude," said Ron. He gave Harry a shrug before digging into his meal. Harry picked up his water, leaned back in his chair and took a slow sip.

"At least one person didn't change," he replied.

The food was a little on the greasy side for Harry's taste, but he enjoyed being there. Ron was right in suggesting they eat out. Even though they weren't out in public exactly, the room's four walls were different from the walls he was accustomed to and that in itself was a relief.

"I got an owl from Hermione yesterday," Ron said.

Harry finished chewing his fish. "Did she find her parents?"

Ron took a large bite. "She did say they were angry at her but alright otherwise."

He wanted to ask the status of Ron and Hermione's relationship, but he didn't want Ron to return the questioning back to him and Ginny.

"She wrote that she'll stay with them in Australia another week, then Mrs. Granger and Hermione will fly back while Mr. Granger will stay to close up their practice."

"Does she know where they are moving back to?"

"I don't think they sold their house," Ron replied with a shrug. "I guess they'll move there."

"Hmm," Harry answered.

"She's on a new obsession. Something about Australia having loads of rituals and elemental magic. I guess we'll get to hear about it when she returns."

"I'm sure." If her new obsession was to be anything like her S.P.E.W. days, Harry was sure they would be spending hours inside the Hogwarts' library. Harry voiced his worries, which caused Ron to laugh in response. They talked more about their days in Hogwarts as they finished their meal.

Ron suggested they go visit George at the shop since they were nearby. Harry had some misgivings, but agreed. It would be good to see another Wealsey brother and ask how he and Angelina were fairing. Their dishes and any crumbs vanished the moment they finished.

The door to the back courtyard was along the same hall leading towards the pub. It was a small miracle that prevented them from having to return to the patrons.

Even with Harry's own reluctance, he should have known better than to go into Diagon Alley without a plan. Word had spread from the Leaky Cauldron of their presence and a large crowd was eagerly waiting their arrival at the alley entrance. When the bricks opened wide enough, bright flashes greeted them along with loud cheers and reporters' questions.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter," one tall wizard with an orange top hat and purple jacket called out. "Do you have a comment about the marriage law?"

A witch with heavy green eye makeup spoke over him, "Mr. Potter, many of our readers do not think it is fair of the Minister to have the Ministry cover your debt that was from the destruction accrued at Gringotts."

"That was considered part of warfare and you know it," Ron shouted.

"What are your thoughts of the remaining Death Eaters still at large?" asked a squat man with a pointy beard.

Meanwhile, many other people were shaking hands with Harry and thanking him for his service. One woman, who could have been ten years older than him, shouted that she loved him. Harry couldn't hide the deep blush that spread across his cheeks. Cameras kept flashing and people kept talking.

"What's all the blabbering 'bout?" came a familiar booming voice. Harry looked up immediately to see a giant of a man, with a shaggy mane of hair and a tangled beard. His eyes were dark, but warm starring back at him.

"Hagrid," Ron and Harry called in unison.

The people continued prying for Harry's attention, so Hagrid forced his way through. A group of witches was shoved aside by Hagrids girth.

"Back off, will yeh? Give the boys some room."

The crowd parted ways, but a few of the reporters remain nearby to take photographs and ease drop on their conversations.

"How 'bout we do a bit o' shoppin'?" Hagrid asked, nodding his head towards Flourish and Blotts. Harry greeted quickly to escape out of watchful eye of the reporters. Flourish and Blotts was typically crammed with narrow shelving and tables piled high with books that it would be nearly impossible for another crowd to form.

As soon as they entered the shop, a sense of unease fell upon Harry. The store was full of shoppers, but they were too distracted with their books to notice their entrance. Though, Harry wondered how anyone could miss Hagrid. He was almost too large to even fit down the aisles.

"What are you looking for, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Didn't yeh know? I guess yeh wouldn'. The Ministry reviewed my case an' cleared my record. The school governors offered me to return to the school as a student since you lot are goin' back. I'm needin' books to study, then off to Ollivanders for a real wizards wand." There was a gleam in his eyes that couldn't hide the excitement.

"That's great, Hagrid!" Harry sincerely cheered. Hagrid had been secretly using his snapped wand to do spells, but the spells were minor or lacked strength. Harry doubted there was anyone else who deserved this more.

"Wow," Ron echoed. "How are they going to do your classes?"

"Not sure," he answered. "Professor McGonagall is figgerin' it out but she still wants me to teach."

"Are they letting you take your O.W.L.'s or starting you for your N.E.W.T.'s exams?" asked Harry.

"That's what Professor McGonagall is checkin' on."

"What type of books are you looking for?" asked Ron.

"Everythin'," Hagrid answered with excitement and a hint of unease. He handed Harry a piece of paper. It looked as if McGonagall wrote a selection of books for Hagrid to review. A few were listed as being in the school's library, but there were a few for charms and potions that specialized in veterinarian healing. Upon a closer look at the library available books, Harry thought it was ingenious of the professor to recommend many charms, potions, and transfiguration books that specialized in animal care.

"Do you plan to stay at Hogwarts after you graduate?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts is my home," he answered as he looked over a row of books on plants. "I couldn' imagine bein' anywhere else." He pulled off a book to flip through it. "The leery herb is good for healing niffers, but it's hard to tell the difference between it and wild onion."

"Hey Harry," called Ron. Harry looked up to see him standing at the end of a book aisle, waving him towards him. He joined Ron. "There's Nott."

Sure enough, Theodore Nott was sitting at a table, with his head bent over closely to what Ron would call a Hermione type of book, being as it was so big.

"What do you think he's up to?" Ron asked.

"Reading."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Obvious-who-lived."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt he's up to something. Last I heard, his dad was being investigated for possible Death Eater activity. The Ministry sent me a letter asking if I had encountered him before or during the war."

"Death Eater activity?" Ron scoffed. "More like Death Biter then. Dad's having a terrible time sorting through all the evidence. People are still scared and accusing anyone." He stepped back to examine a shelf of books in front of him. "There's still the missing Death Eaters from the battle. The Ministry is using any leads from the evidence to search for them."

"Who's all missing?'

"Several. Amycus, Travers, Dolohov-"

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "I thought they were caught?"

"Not right after the battle. Several on our side stunned them so they could be charged and sentence. Because of the our fight at the Ministry fifth year, they were taught to do Nonverbal spells. Only those who couldn't do the Nonverbal countercharms were caught."

Harry didn't respond, but looked back over to Nott and wondered if it was possible that he would know the whereabouts of the Death Eaters. However, Nott remained sitting at the table, reading over his large lime green book. His nose was only inches from the pages. The image reminded him of Hermione. He could almost hear her now, telling him to leave his suspicions alone. The Ministry was already investigating, so he needed to let them do their job and not get in the middle of it.

"It's Harry Potter," called a loud plump witch with a wheezy voice from the opposite side of the aisle. If she hadn't called so loudly, Harry was sure her coned spaced hair with a tiny witches hat hanging from the tip was sure to draw attention. The witch was quickly at their side, grabbing Harry's hand in an overzealous shake.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Mr. Potter. Introductions are in order. I am Ms. Didsbury."

"Nice to meet you," Harry mumbled back.

"Such a charming boy you are," she continued shaking his hand. "It's no wonder you were able to rid the world of a horrible dark wizard."

Harry pulled away and the woman almost grabbed at his hand again as if to continue the greeting, but Harry shifted so that his arm was resting on the bookshelf next to him. Ron let out a low snigger while trying to pass if off as a cough.

"A good strong lad like yourself should be proud of your accomplishments," continued the woman. There was no doubt she misread his unease as shyness. "It's dreadfully ashamed the Ministry has yet to capture those disgusting Death Eaters."

"Yes, dreadful," Ron cut in, grinning at Harry.

"Er," Harry replied. He glanced around the shop, looking for anything to give him an excuse to leave, but he stopped short when he saw Nott. Nott was frozen in his seat, eyes staring unmoving at the book. He sat further back than he was before. Harry was sure Nott was listening to them.

"I'm sure you're on a track, headed straight to the Ministry. No doubt, a respectable position or I heard someone once say you were interested in being an Auror. Respectable, indeed."

"That was the original plan," he answered.

"Oh, yes, of course. The marriage law does put a damper in everyone's plan. It's a pity my niece is too young yet. She would've been a real catch for you, Mr. Potter."

"Daft like the rest of ya," interrupted Hagrid, making his appearance perfect timing for Harry.

"I beg your pardon," she chimed, looking quickly over her shoulder. Even her tiny hat tiered perilously to the side. Hagrid didn't seemed phased by her offended gaze.

"Every last one of ya the same. Out for Harry's fame. He's just a boy gettin' his school supplies. Let him get to his shoppin'."

"Thanks Hagrid," Ron said.

The woman huffed and stormed away, back down the aisle.

"Yeah, thanks Hagrid."

"Don't mention it." He hefted up a stack of books. "Just don't let them stop ya from livin', Harry. You out of any of us has got more right to live."

"Maybe if you're rude all the time, they'll leave you alone," Ron said. "It's worth a shot to try."

Harry grinned. As much as he hated the attention, they were right. He didn't need to close himself off from living his own life. Soon the attention will be on the next shiny new thing that comes along and he'll get his peace.

Hagrid left them to pay for his books.

"Nott's gone," stated Ron. Harry looked over to the now emptied desk. "Wonder what he was reading?"

"Don't know." Harry tried not to think of it anymore. He scanned the row of books in front of him. A stout book with purple writing caught his eye.

"Wand Lore and the History of the Craft," Harry read.

"Do you think it has the Elderwand mentioned?" Ron asked.

Harry pulled it from the shelf and scanned the index. "It mentions it." He looked back to the shelf, seeing the whole section devoted to the history of wands and how they were made. "I wonder how many of do."

"Only one way to find out," Ron answered, selecting several other books. Harry did likewise. Illustrations and diagrams showing the different cores and how they related to the wood types filled the pages of the next book Harry opened. There was a complexity in the craft that Mr. Ollivander hinted to over the years.

"The wand chooses the wizard." Harry could hear the echo of the words over and over again within his mind. If the wand is powerful on its own to choose another being and could act as a defense when it recognize its brother without any provocation from him - that moment when his wand shot golden fire at Voldemort while he was lost between pain and flying the motorcycle.

Can wands protect themselves without the wizard? That can't be entirely true, because his wand wouldn't have been broken in the first place. Does it matter the type of magic a wand can willed? What of the wizard? Is it the driving force of a wizard that causes the wand to act? What if the wand could leave its mark on the wizard?

More and more questions formed within his mind. He looked down at the growing pile of books and wondered if this was what Hermione feels when she discovers something new. He was sure she could answer all of his questions, but she wasn't here.

Harry bought nearly half the section of wand books and requested others to be ordered via owl. He managed to shrink them down to fit within his pocket. Ron was still laughing when they exited the shop to join Hagrid. He teased Harry as if Hermione's study habits were a disease he had caught. Ron played it off as if Harry was contagious and maintained a distance between them.

"One place left on my list," called Hagrid. Even his unruly beard couldn't hide the smile from his lips or the spark in his eyes. "Ollivanders for my wand."

(I had to make this the cut off. There's more ground to cover while in Diagon Alley that lays the ground work for my plot.)


End file.
